Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Spiegelportals
by LittleChocolateFrog
Summary: In seinem sechsten Schuljahr wird Harry von seltsamen Träumen heimgesucht, in denen ihn jemand um Hilfe anfleht, der eigentlich für tot erklärt worden ist: Sirius Black. Wird Harry ihm helfen können, selbst wenn er an seinem eigenen Verstand zweifelt?


**Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Spiegelportals**

**Kapitel 1 : Des Nachts**

_Vollkommene Dunkelheit umgab ihn, als er sich, über Hindernissse, die er in der Finsternis nicht sehen konnte, stolpernd, durch das unebene Land bewegte. Kleine, spitze Steinchen bohrten sich in seine Schuhsohlen und er spürte, wie das dünne, weiche Material nachliess und die scharfen Kanten des rauhen Gesteins immer mehr in sein Fleisch schnitten, und warmes Blut langsam seine Schuhe und Socken durchtränkte._

_Doch der Schmerz war nebensächlich. _

_Er wusste nicht, wo er war und in welche Richtung er ging, doch irgendwas zog ihn weiter, immer weiter geradeaus; wie ein Magnet, der einen metallischen Gegenstand anzieht. Er hatte ein Ziel; ein Ort, den er erreichen musste... Er durfte nicht zu spät kommen... _

_Ein undeutlicher Schrei in der Finsternis ließ ihn aufschrecken, und er hielt einen Moment lang inne, obwohl der starke Drang, weiterzugehen, in ihm wütete. Angestrengt lauschte er auf einen weiteren Laut, während er versuchte, selber so wenig Krach wie möglich zu machen._

_War es ein Mensch oder ein Tier, von dem der Schrei stammte? Er war sich nicht sicher._

_Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen andere, seltsame Laute an sein Ohr drangen, aber keiner ähnelte dem einzelnen Schrei, den er vorhin vernommen hatte. Er schauderte unwillkürlich, doch es war nicht nur die Furcht, die ihn durchfuhr. Ein eisig kalter Wind wehte ihm ins Gesicht, drückte auf sein Trommelfell, und das einzige, was er nun hörte, war das tiefe, unablässige Heulen des unbarmherzig wütenden Orkans um ihn herum._

_Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als ob sie verzweifelt nach einer Lichtquelle suchen würden, und wenn sie auch noch so klein war, obwohl alles, was er sehen konnte, nur unendliche, pechschwarze Finsternis war._

_Doch was war das? _

_Erneut hielt er inne. Ein schwaches Leuchten war plötzlich in der Ferne erschienen. Ein rundes, undeutliches Licht, bläulich schimmernd in der Dunkelheit..._

_War das der Mond?_

_Seine Füße schienen, obwohl schon vollkommen zerkratzt und blutig, nur noch schneller laufen zu wollen, er fühlte sich, als ob er nicht aus eigenem Willen heraus ging, sondern vielmehr geleitet wurde, und das Gefühl, dass irgendeine geheime Kraft ihn anzog, war nun stärker denn je. _

_Seine Schritte wurden schneller, und obwohl er immer noch strauchelte und hier und da hängenblieb, näherte er sich immer mehr dem blassen Licht, an dem sein Blick wie hypnotisiert hing, seine Augen unaufhörlich nach oben gerichtet._

_Er blieb stehen, keuchend und erschöpft von seinem langen, anstrengenden Marsch. Der Himmel hier war anders... es war nicht mehr vollkommen dunkel, aber immer noch düster. Bedrohliche, dunkelgraue Wolken schoben sich unruhig hin und her, türmten sich und stoben wieder auseinander, wie ein dunkles Omen.._

_Dann, zum ersten Mal seinen Blick wieder über den Boden schweifen lassend, bemerkte er, dass er an einem Ufer stand. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein breiter, schwarzer Fluss, dessen undurchsichtiges Wasser leicht schimmerte. _

_Er beugte sich über das Wasser und beobachtete die Oberfläche, zitternde Oberfläche, auf der die blasse Mondscheibe reflektiert wurde. Dann hörte er ein Geräusch. _

_Ein Brodeln, als ob jemand im Wasser Luft ausstieß. Neugierig und von einer seltsamen Vorahnung gepackt, beugte er sich noch tiefer über das Wasser und sein Atem blieb für einen Moment stehen, als er in ein Gesicht blickte. Doch es war nicht sein Gesicht, das ihn, leicht verzerrt, aus der spiegelnden Oberfläche aus anblickte. _

_Er sah in das Gesicht von Sirius Black._

_"Hilf mir, Harry..." hauchte Sirius' Stimme geisterhaft. Sein Augen waren weit aufgerissen, das einstmals stets kämpferisch dreinblickende Grau nun erfüllt mit stummem Schrecken, der sich in Harrys Augen widerspiegelte._

_Harry öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten; um ihn zu rufen, doch ein plötzlicher Windstoß ließ die Wasseroberfläche erbeben, und Sirius' Gesicht verschwand, so schnell wie es aufgetaucht war, wieder. _

_Einige Sekunden blickte Harry in die Untiefen des schwarzen Flusses, beugte sich noch tiefer hinunter, bis seine Nasenspitze fast das Wasser berührte. Seine Augen schweiften unablässig nach links und rechts, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem weiteren Anzeichen von Sirius..._

_Bevor er wusste, was geschah, stießen plötzlich zwei Arme aus dem Wasser, schlank und zart, wie die Arme einer Frau. Sie packten ihn und zogen ihn mit einer ungeheuren Kraft, die ihn von seinem Platz hob, als wäre er nicht schwerer als eine Feder, ins eisige Wasser._

_Er wollte sich wehren, doch er konnte nicht... Er fühlte sich schwer an, so schwer... Er wollte schwimmen, wollte sich nach oben retten, doch er wurde nach unten gezogen, immer weiter, immer weiter..._

_Wasser, eiskalt und schwarz, es war überall, drang in seine Lungen, wie tausende kleine Nadelstiche, und er fühlte, wie sein Körper langsam nachgab..._

_So fühlte es sich also an, zu ertrinken, dachte er, als seine Augenlider zufielen, kraft- und nutzlos wie alles andere an ihm._

_Er sank immer tiefer, in den Abgrund... eine unendliche schwarze Masse... ins klaffende Nichts... in den Tod..._

Ein schrilles Kreischen weckte ihn auf. Harry Potter saß auf seinem Bett, schweißnass, als ein heftiger Hustenanfall ihn schüttelte. Seine Lungen schmerzten immer noch, und er hielt sich eine Hand an den Brustkorb, sein Gehirn immer noch in der Illusion des Ertrinkens gefangen.

Langsam, fast ungläubig, öffnete er seine Augen. Er war in seinem Zimmer, im Ligusterweg, bei den Dursleys. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Realität in seinen bis eben noch vor Panik hämmernden Schädel wieder ihren Platz einnahm.

Strahlender Sonnenschein schien durch sein staubiges Schlafzimmerfenster, und er blinzelte einige Male, um die Schläfrigkeit loszuwerden.

Er hatte _diesen Traum_ gehabt. Schon wieder.

* * *

A/N: Tadaa. Meine neue FF. Der gute alte Plotbunny ist mal wieder vorbeigehüpft und hat mich nicht mehr in Ruhe gelassen. ;) Wie findet ihr's? Gut? Mies? Sagt's mir! Wie immer sind konstruktive Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschlage mehr als willkommen.


End file.
